


Such Bliss

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abduction, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Come Eating, Gags, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light Choking, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: Tsukiyama doesn't know how he got himself into this mess, one moment he was being invited to have some coffee by the one person he cherishes the most, the next he's unable to keep his eyes open and waking up in a dusty run down room he's never seen before.





	Such Bliss

The taller man struggles under the weight of the other ghoul, his arms pin above his head by chains that held him a little too tightly and swallows a lump in the back of his throat. Those hungry eyes making him squirm even more from the intensity of his stare and can't seem to keep eye contact with the other.

Tsukiyama doesn't know how he got himself into this mess, one moment he was being invited to have some coffee by the one person he cherishes the most, the next he's unable to keep his eyes open and waking up in a dusty run down room he's never seen before. It's enough to make him cringe, he can feel the dust on the back of his dress shirt but the feeling of Kaneki on his belly is enough to make his heart race and get his adrenaline pumping.

"Sweet, lovely Kaneki. If you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." The ghoul says smoothly and expects the other to turn red and become bashful like he would before but instead the other just turns his head to the side and pops one of his knuckles, face still emotionless as his other hand closes around his neck, fingers applying pressure but not enough to cut off his airway. This makes Tsukiyama shallow the lump in his throat and wonders why Kaneki would even abduct him for anyway, it's not like the man wouldn't go wherever the younger man asked him to. Perhaps he plans on eating him alive, devouring his flesh straight off his bones as he writhes underneath him pure blissful agony and the thought has him shivering under the white hair ghoul. 

He wants to lean up closer towards him, forcing Kaneki to press harder on his throat and even if the other held him down with all his weight, Tsukiyama wants to feel overwhelm by him even if it meant being suffocated. He wants it, he needs it and only his precious Kaneki can make him feel this way, so good with no mercy. 

Please, just devour every inch of this body, it's yours, my dear boy.

"You're being distasteful again." The other's cold words stabs through him far easier than any kagune, it has Tsukiyama shutter a breath as he opens his eyes to look back up at Kaneki and it has him reeling. His strong hand does tighten on Tyukiyama's throat, letting his nails dig into his skin but not hard enough to draw any blood but it does make his pulse race faster; it almost makes him want to moan.

"I'm sorry." Was all the older ghoul say in reply, he licks his lips and notices how the other's eyes follows the action. "Care to tell me why I'm in for this little treat, Mon Trésor? Do you plan to eat me alive, is that why I'm tied down to this filthy table in god knows where?"

"In a sense, yes." Kaneki digs his thumb into his neck, this time there's blood and it's enough to make the man above him to growl deeply in the back of his throat. Tsukiyama clenches his teeth at the dull pain and tries to move his legs, notices quickly that his legs were tied down as well. His attention was quickly brought back to the other once Kaneki lean down closer to his face, his eyes widen in surprise but quickly tries to recover with a playful smirk.

"If it's a little faire l'amour you're wanting, then all you had to do is ask." His facade falters when he sees Kaneki rolls his eyes, sitting up with a annoyed groan.

"All you do is talk, you're always so annoying and weird." He reaches behind himself for something, peaking Tsukiyama's interest. "I think I should fix that; I wouldn't want you to ruin the moment, now would I?"

Kaneki pulls back a little strap and a wad of clothe, the sight has the other ghoul parting his lips in disbelief ; he was going to gag him? Kaneki leans close and this time has a little smirk on his lips.

"And I wouldn't want you biting me." He focuses the other's mouth open after a warning and shoves the clothe inside, it almost makes the gourmet ghoul gag on the foul thing but Kaneki doesn't hesitate to latch the strap around his head and closes it in the back. 

Tsukiyama knows he should be scared for his life because this wasn't the Kaneki he knows and loves but still, it was him and it has excitement running through his body like a wild fire. Kaneki, his precious Kaneki went through all this trouble just to set this up for him and now he's the center of his attention but he wasn't planning on eating him, at least not in the normal sense so he had to meant he wants sex.

His voice is muffled by the gag, watching sit up to pull over a tray that was next to the table and the items on it has Tsukiyama shaking. Scalpels, rusty knives, pliers and saws; it's enough to send the other into a panic. 

Was Kaneki planning to kill him after all?!

He wants to ask him, to demand what was going on but instead his questions on muffled and tries struggling against the restraints. He wants answers and he wants them now. His eye follows the white haired ghoul's hand as he picks up a scalpel and runs his fingers over the blade before his eyes glance down at him, he must have seen the panic in the other's eyes because Kaneki smiles.

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what going through your head right now." He reassures him, seeing some relief on the other's face. "You once wanted to play a messy game with me so in return, I want to play one with you."

Tsukiyama gives him a expression of confusion and stops struggling against his mind, a game? He didn't think Kaneki as a ghoul who would entertain an audience by slaughtering another, not to mention that they were the only ones here; the only one to enjoy the show was Kaneki. 

His mind suddenly stops when the other ghoul's hand runs up the front of his chest and grabs a fistful of his button up shirt and tugs hard, causing buttons to pop off and expose skin. Tsukiyama would have comment vulgarly on this if he was able to, he didn't think Kaneki would be the aggressive type of guy but who knows, he wasn't acting much like himself to begin with. A hand on his bare skin has his heart beating wildly in his chest and closes his eyes to enjoy the skin to skin contact from the other, he wants more and desperately wants to taste his lips, his tongue; Tsukiyama wants to rip it out and savor it.

Oh Kaneki, why must he torment him like this?

A sudden sharp pain erupts on his chest and he jolts his head up to see the other dragging the blade across his collarbone and he nearly screams in anguish; his perfect flawless skin! He screams at the other through the gag and stops when he sees the other leans down, running his tongue over the fresh cut, saliva smearing his blood.

The poor fool's heart nearly stops.

Kaneki glances up at him through silver hair and stares into his eyes as he taste the coppery taste in his mouth, his face still emotionless as before but it's enough to rack the other with chills.

"You ate earlier, didn't you?" Kaneki asks so he nods, answering honestly. "Good, then you'll have no problem healing on your own."

He makes another cut closer to the first one but this one is smaller but deeper and it has him squirming underneath him, Tsukiyama's muffled protests does nothing to effect the other's actions. Kaneki lets his fingers run over this one, more blood covering his skin and feels that tongue explore down further, Tsukiyama's breathing is caught in his throat when it flicks against a nipple peaking out from his torn shirt. He inhales sharply and groans behind the leather strap, his squeeze his eyes shut from the mixture of pain and bliss.

Kaneki is teasing him, he gathers as the other playful runs the blade over his skin but not hard enough to cut and wishes desperately for the younger ghoul to just take him, he's not one for being teased. If his hands were free, he would turn the tables on him and devour him in every sense of the term even though the want of completely eating the other was long gone from Tsukiyama's wishes, he still wants a taste of his precious Kaneki. 

Teeth tug harshly at his hard nipple, earning a gasp and feels a tongue lavish it in its warm heat. Another groan from the bound ghoul, he wants more and is eager to spread his legs for the other if only he was able to and moans his name through the gag.

"You're enjoying this as much as I thought you would." Kaneki says with a dull expression on his face, he pulls back and runs his fingers over his perked nipple and turns his head to the side as he took in the other's expression. "And we just got started."

Tsukiyama lifts his hips as much as his chains would allow and begs for more, tears of frustration prickling in the corner of his eyes; The purple hair man lifts his head but has it force back by a hand tangled in his hair. He cries into the gag, wanting more of what the other had to offer and feels the other shift to sit on his thighs. Kaneki rips the rest of the shirt apart and lets his hand run down over his stomach, feeling the skin shiver under his touch. He stops at the top of his pants and his mismatch eyes stare up at him intensely, he's still not eating right.

"I didn't think you would have a thing for this sort of thing." Kaneki comments, noticing the bulge in the other pants and it's enough to have the other turn pink in the cheeks. "Or is it because I'm the one doing it?"

He drags the scalpel down over his belly teasingly before undoing the front of his pants and hopping off the table to pull them down to his bound ankles. Kaneki's eyes take in the sight of his legs and lets his hands run up the smooth skin, his huffs in a amusement.

"The fact of you shaving your legs really shouldn't surprise me." He says as he returns with a scalpel and nicks a spot on the other's inner thigh, earn a displeased groan. "What? Don't like it there? How about here?"

He leave a little cut on Tsukiyama's hip and leans down clean the wound once again with his tongue and leaves a harsh nip before pulling back, glancing up at the other again when he's being more louder against his gag than before. With a little noise of annoyance, he pulls the gag down and tugs the clothe out of his mouth.

"What is it?" 

"Please, mon chèr; I can't handle all this teasing. It's driving me absolutely crazy." Tsukiyama says desperately and tugs at the bounds against his ankles. "I'll be good if only you let me ravish you."

"Who says you're going to be in charge here?" Kaneki raises a brow and drops the scalpel back down onto the tray, blood splattering against the steel. 

"No, my sweet. You're in change, I'm aware but please, untie me and let me take care of you." Tsukiyama can swear he sees the other's lip twitch and feels a sinking feeling in his chest. "Kaneki, if making love is what you want then who better than me to show you how it's done?"

"I don't need to be shown how it's done." There's no hostility in the other's voice but he can sense the irritation coming off the other.

"I can smell the scent of virgin rolling off of you." Tsukiyama replies and watches the other roll his eyes as he climbs back up on the table. 

"I should have just left the gag on you." Kaneki huffs, crawling over his body and settles on top of him. Ignoring the already healing wounds and going for the man's throat, nipping at first then sucking harshly.

The idea of the other giving him a hickey has Tsukiyama groaning, he turns his head away to allow more room for the other and his breath catches in his throat when the other bites him sharply.

"Aghh!" He arches for a split second before falls back against the table, feeling as if his eyes were rolling in the back of his head. "My sweet boy; you're torturing me."

"You wouldn't begin to know the meaning." He hears Kaneki say against his neck and he pulls back, eyes running over his face before stoping to stare at his lips. The ghoul leans in and press his lips against the other, only to hear Tsukiyama gasp and flicks his eyes up towards him. He wants to ask him to untie him again so he could get whatever this was going because though the boy had the spirit and motivation, Kaneki couldn't possibly know what he was doing; Tsukiyama knows this because he's been keeping tabs on other ghoul for a while now. 

"The foreplay has been nice, love but I think it's time to move on before the mood is gone." Tsukiyama hints the other and watches him sit up with unpleased look on his face. "You're in change, I'm just giving some pointers."

"Whatever." He replies and gets off of him to gather something from the table, was he going to cut him some more? When Kaneki turns around to face him, he's holding a pair of scissors and a bottle of lube; the scissors make him nervous. "What? These are just for your underwear."

"Why don't you just pull them down like my pants?" Tsukiyama says. "Theses are fairly expensive, Kaneki."

Kaneki stares at him for only a few moments before setting the scissors down on the tray again and pulls his shorts down to his ankles, exposing him to the cold air. Tsukiyama shallows the lump in his throat as the other climbs back onto the table to sit on his thighs again. He opens the bottle of lube and pour a generous amount onto his hand and scoots closer to other's groin, undoing his own jeans to free himself and to Tsukiyama's surprise, Kaneki is erect.

"Not ready for penetration I see." He says, seeing where Kaneki was going with this as the other wraps his lube coated hand around both their cocks and pauses to look at the other.

"Shut up or I'll leave you like this." Tsukiyama can tell the other's front was slowly melting away with the more aroused he was, this brute act of his won't last for long and the first chance he gets, he going to show Kaneki the ride of his life because two can play at this game.

Kaneki is hesitant a first, his shy nature showing itself before he gains some confidence and moves his hand slowly but still a bit hesitant; Tsukiyama decides to urge him on with a soft moan, letting his head fall back and rolls his hips.

"Faster, Kaneki." He closes his eyes and feels the ghoul's hand move quicker on their erections, wanting nothing more than to take over and have Kaneki screaming his lungs off. Tsukiyama knows he can put the boy through pure ecstasy to where he leaves the other trembling from pleasure and unable to form proper words. Poor Kaneki wouldn't be able to walk properly the next day but since he's such a gentleman, he wouldn't mind to take care of the other ghoul and make sure he's well fed before ravishing him some more.

Kaneki braces himself up with his free hand against his chest but doesn't put any weight on the wounds on him, stroking them both faster with soft pants of his own. Tsukiyama notices Kaneki's eyes are closed, his guard is down and his mask was faltering him.

"Kaneki." He sighs his name and gets the other's attention. "Untie me, my sweet boy and I'll make sure you don't regret it."

"I'm in control-"

"You are and I won't take it away from you, I'll stop as soon as you tell me to." He says softly, there's a pause, a moment where Kaneki remains silent and considers this; he pulls away and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a key and hold it out in front of him.

"And you'll behave and won't try to eat me?"

"Only in the fun sense if you wish." This causes Kaneki turn red in the face and Tsukiyama smirks, there's the darling man he knows and loves. Kaneki turns away and reaches behind him to free his legs then reaches over him to free his hands; once freed, Tsukiyama wraps his arms around the other to pull him down so he can press his face against his chest and inhales his scent. "Darling, you won't regret it." 

Tsukiyama flips them both over with inhuman speed and leans over the other with predatory eyes, kissing along the other's jaw as Kaneki gasps for breath.

"Tsuki-" He cups Kaneki's face and kisses him hungrily, cutting off any protests the other had and hums against his mouth. Kaneki pulls away and stares at him with anger. "What are you doing?"

"Pleasuring you, Mon Trésor." He kicks off his pants and underwear and pulls off Kaneki's as well, letting the ghoul keep his shirt since it wouldn't be in the way much. "If you're not ready for the real thing then I won't attempt make you do anything you're not comfortable with."

Instead the ghoul takes the younger one's legs and holds them together by his knees and has Kaneki laying on his side.

"Stay just like that." He instructs, settling behind him and pressing up against his back. "Relax, I'm not going to take your virginity without your consent; I'm a gentleman, after all."

Kaneki looks back the other ghoul from over his shoulder and can help but sigh when Tsukiyama starts suck at the pulse right behind his ear, the gourmet ghoul smiles as the other melts in his arms. Kaneki gives a low moan when the older ghoul presses his erection between his legs and grabs him by his hips, thrusting slowly between his soft thighs. Kaneki shallows thickly when he feels the other's cock rubbing against him, feeling it brush pass his testicles and rubs against the base of his own erection. 

The sight of the other ghoul submitting has Tsukiyama giddy with excitement, finally he has the one he wants most at his mercy and he'll be the one to give the younger ghoul such euphoria. Soon he have the other crying his name until he's coming undone by his actions and he'll make sure to lap up every drop of his release; the thought alone was enough to make his own cock throb.

Tsukiyama loops an arm under Kaneki to hold him at his waist and uses his free hand to slide down over his hips to grasp the other's erection, only pausing for a moment when the white hair ghoul tenses; Must be feeling trapped so Tsukiyama comforts his worries by giving his neck attention, leaving little hickies that would only be there for a moment or two and continues moving, stroking him with the same pace.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" He can't scare Kaneki off, not when the other is just now trusting him enough to do this.

"A little but you don't have to stop." Kaneki sets his own hand on his that was resting against his stomach and reaches up with the other to bury his hand into the other's hair; Tsukiyama didn't mind, not in the slightest. 

Tsukiyama starts moving faster, enough to earn soft little moans from him until they start getting louder to the point Kaneki is biting his lip to keep from crying out. It wasn't long until he's spilling into the other ghoul's hand and this makes the man pause and slowly pulls the hand away, bringing up to his mouth while the other recovers. 

"You taste delightful, my sweet, precious Kaneki." He says softly into his ear, Kaneki turns his head to stare at him and watches him lick the cum off his fingers. It makes Kaneki cringe because personally, he thinks it's nasty to taste someone else's bodily fluids but for some reason, it also has him shivering. "You did so good, your body responses so well with mine. Think you can hold on for a little while longer?"

He presses between his legs again to show Kaneki that he was still very hard and throbbing, it makes him groan but he nods in agreement. Tsukiyama loops his arm over his chest and pulls the ghoul close, presses his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his addictive scent as he fucks his thighs. The whole experience was truly on another level of bliss, he hears the other chanting his name and tugging at his hair or digging his finger nails into his arm. Kaneki is an absolute mess and he's the one causing it, it was magnificent; this was the real taste of heaven and he wants more.

Kaneki cums a second time and his body convulses against him so roughly, crying out his name in such bliss, it sends him over the edge as well and he holds the other close as he releases between his legs. The two are panting against each other until Tsukiyama pulls away and apologies for the mess, even takes off his already ruined shirt to clean up what he can with it. Kaneki doesn't bother telling him no and just lets the other wipe off his thighs and his own hand, they're both going to need a shower regardless but it's the best he can do for now.

"This was fun, my dear but next time, skip the abducting and just ask me." The older ghoul smirks as he wipes the rest of the mess off his thighs. "You can even chain me up again if you like, though I prefer a comfort of a bed instead of rough table."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
